Striping problem
by Aurelija
Summary: Gray is stripping and it has to stop! So his girlfriend is going to help. Fun story. GrayxJuvia. I do not own Fairy Tail.
1. Chapter 1

**Gruvia time.**

Summary:

**Gray is stripping and it has to stop! So Juvia is going to help.**

**Since I`m not rich, I do mot own Fairy Tail.**

**:3**

* * *

The magical kingdom of Fiore. In this land there is a guild, Magnolia's one and only Fairy Tail.

After The Great Magic Games, Fairy Tail became the number one magic guild in the country.

A few years have past. A lot of our favorite characters got together.

Levy and Gajeel, also Natsu and Lucy , are expecting their first borns.

Mira and Laxus have twins, Sophie and Daniel. The now five year-olds are a bundle of joy and mischief. If they don't prank you during the day, something bad is about to happen.

There are a lot of couples in Fairy Tail. And now let`s meet our storys heroes Gray and Juvia.

They have been dating for about two years now.

Gray was a strict boyfriend. Juvia could'n talk to males, except from their guild. And Juvia didn't mind that. She was actually happy that Gray is this strict.

But after few months there was a problem. Gray's stripping was getting in the way of their dates, and the increase of babys in the guild.

Who in the right mind whould like to raise their children in front of a stripping pervert? No one! And moms ,that meens Levy, Lucy and Mira, needed to fix that.

* * *

Juvia woke up at dawn. Her boyfriend was still sound asleep. The water mage got up from their bed. She went to the shower. Nothing like a hot bath, to soothe the soul. Juvia was still sore from their last night. Oh how Gray would make her scream. He knew what to do in the bed to make her crazy.

A half a hour pass. She is finally out of the shower.

With a towel around her waist, she entered the bedroom. Gray was still sleeping.

Juvia found her clothes, and desided to go to the guild.

As she got to the guild, Juvia was ambushed by Levy,Lucy and Mira. They took her hand and pulled her to a spare room.

"Juvia doesn't understand, what's happening"

"Juvia, we wanted to talk to you." Mira with her sweet voice started.

"About what?"

After a pause they all answered in a unison "Gray!"

"Juvia doesn't understand. Is something wrong with Gray?" now she was worried. What if Gray said something to them? What if he found some other girl? Maybe he wants kids, but not with me? Juvia started to overreact. As usual.

"Juvia stop overreacting!" Lucy got the water mage out of her over active imagination. " Gray's stripping"

"What about it?"

"It has to go" the script mage told.

"We don't want our children to see him stripping"

"Juvia now understands the problem. But how Juvia will cure it?"

After exchanging their looks they told her the plan.

* * *

Few days pass.

Today Juvia will try to make Gray stop stripping. The plan was easy. As Gray took of his clothes, Juvia would take hers also. Since Gray is the jealous tipe, he will not like that. And then he will try to control himself.

Juvia's naked body is only for him to see.

She was sitting by the bar, when yet another fight between Natsu and Gray broke out. It wasn't long when Gray started to take his t-shirt of.

As on cue Juvia started to take her lace blouse of. The Ice mage noticed saw what his girlfriend was doing. He just jumped of the table and ran to her.

"Juvia are you ok? Why are you undresing yourself?" he was worried.

"Well I thought that I will cure your stripping habit"_ (Yes Juvia speaks in the first person when she is with Gray)_ the water mage smilled as she dropped her blouse on the ground.

"Why?" Gray picked up her clothes and started to put them back on, where they should be.

"Because Gray said it's getting annoying. Why only you can see me naked?"

"Because you are my girlfriend"

"And you are my boyfriend, so if you start stripping, i will strip too." she stated.

Gray admited it was a good plan. "Okay, i will stop stripping"

He found his shirt and put it on. This is gonna be a long day.

* * *

The next chapter is still 'in making' so if you have any ideas I should put in the story, just tell me :)

So please review. Love you guys :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**I'm really sorry that I couldn't upload this sooner, my senior year has started. **

**Ohh Gruvia.. a bit of indecent scenes.**

**I do not own Fairy tail, nor I ever will.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Gray`s day could not get any weirder. First he woke up and his girlfriend was gone. This was odd, she always slept longer than he. Second Juvia's idea about his stripping was trully weird! No other man can lay his eyes on her! Especially when she is undresing herself.

So yeah! It's gonna be strange.

* * *

~ Week later ~

So Juvia's experiment took longer than expected. Gray just couldn't stop stripping.

He finally took control on the fifth day. Gray was actually happy about his progress. The mom's congradualated him also.

It was yet another sunny morning in Magnolia. Juvia woke up in her boyfriends arms. She was laying on his chest. Yesterday after another brawl-party-fight-celebration The mom's (Levy, Lucy and Mira),since their plan was a success, got Juvia a gift for taking control of Gray. It was a lacy navy blue bra and a matching pair of panties. 'Mage's secret' was one of the best underwear desingners on all the Fiore.

Juvia's eyes lit up when she saw it. She finally got her most wanted lingerie. She was saving months for them. Yet her boyfriend brawls always took away the mission money, for the damages.

It couldn't get any better than this. She now had everything. A fancy intimate wear in the bed. A decent boyfriend that won't strip in public. She was living in a luxury apartment. And the rain never came back. What could she ask more? But in the back of her head she missed something.

Gray.

He seemed distant the last few days. The passion that was between them dissapeared.

'No! The love was still there. Oh God! We still love each other. Well I think I still love Gray. But what if he doesn't love me?!' these thoughts overwhelmed her mind.

The bluenette was always the first one to question herself. Maybe she wasn't enought for the Ice mage?

The sudden noise got her out of her trance. "Juvia.." Gray thightened his grip around his girlfriends waist. All the negative emotions left her body. Only Gray knew how to make her feel prety. Just a simple touch could wipe away her fears and sadness. Juvia could only melt into his hug.

About a hour pass of them cuddling, when Juvia decided to take a shower. Gray wanted to cuddle more, but he knew what was trubling the water mage.

He heard her talk to herself this morning.

The only thing he was able to do was to hug her.

Good move! It seems it got Juvia in a great mood. Today is finally gonna be the day! (Now guess what will the famous ice mage do!)

The shower felt so good. While wraping herself in a towel Juvia got out of the bathroom, just to smell something sweet leading her to the kitchen. The picture was glorious! Gray was all covered in flour.(While being fully dressed).

Hot pancakes with whipped creem, hand made ice cream(thanks to yours truly Gray Fullbuster)! This was Juvia's favorite breakfast. While taking a lot of mental pictures, she wrapped her small arms around the "white" mage in the midle of the kitchen. She kissed his cheek.

"You look yummy!" she licked his neck teassingly.

"Well it has been a while since we had pancakes, and i know they're your favor.." she knew what was left on his tongue. The passionate kiss that was shared between the two, could only lead to one place.

The bed!

Yeah, remember when I said the passion was gone? It came back, Hard! All the concealed emotions from the last few days made this even more enjoyalbe for our young mages.

* * *

After lasting hole three rounds of 'love-making', the young mages ate now cold pancakes and left for the guild.

The guild was as cheery as ever.

The Demon kids,that are Sophie and Daniel have finally masterd their first powerfull spells. Mira was extatic! Laxus not so much, he had to take care of his the-most-powerfull-and-skillfull kids in Magnolia. But he was proud. Sophie finally got the hang of her star magic, which is resembling to Jellal's metior, Laxus lightening, Wendy's sky magic. So Sophie had a lot of teachers. For Daniel, he got Ancient Titan power. It's like 3rds, but he can also use lightening, wind and air attributes.

This made it even more easier to prank the guild.

The very passionate couple enterd the guild. Hand in hand they were met by a wind blow. It lifted all of the female mages skirts. Nosebleeds were hard to control. Every male mage now was happy for the prank that was pulled of by the little boy.

While scolding her son for the prank, Mira went to the bar. Her cake was done, much to the requipt mage's happyness.

"Hey everybody!" the ice mage shouted "i have an announcement to make" Juvia didn't know what her boyfriend was about to do.

" It has been exactly three years since I and Juvia have been dating" the only thing that was going trought the mage's mind 'He's gonna propose'!

"And I think it's time that we..." 'yes Gray propose'

"Gray?!" the water mage was at loss of words

"I.."

Now the guild was silent. Even the demon kids.

"Juvia... We need..."

What?!

"To make..."

"Tell her already!" Natsu couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Juvia I want a kid!" Da fuck?!

"Gra.."

"I'm not done, Juvia" he sighted. "I want to have kids, maybe six, or even more. And I want to spend the rest of my life with their mother, so Juvia"his voice softened when he said her name. " If you please stop with the undressing experiment, I will make you babies and a lot of them"

That was the most weirdest proposal ever!

"Gray i don't understand"

"God! Juvia will you marry me?"

"Of course silly!" and she kissed him. Hard! Because soon after one of the spare rooms was occupied with 'baby-making'.

* * *

**I don't know, should I continue?**

**Please let me know! Thanks for reading ;)**


End file.
